


Complicated

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't so that he didn't liked John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

It wasn't so that he didn't liked John. Or that he hated the older man. John was a good guy, he knew that. But that didn't meant that it was easy to like John.

 

Without a noise he got his shirt and got dressed before he looked for his trousers. “You go?”, John asked in a low voice. He nodded because he didn't trust his voice. John nodded but didn't say anything. He was grateful for it.

 

It wasn't so that he wanted to like John but he did. He wanted to hate the older man because he made everything so complicated between Jack and him.


End file.
